


An Ancient Guardian And A Very Human Inquisitor

by Alexiees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiees/pseuds/Alexiees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas - one of the most fascinating characters in DAI and all we get is a glimpse of him at the end of Inquisitors journey. What could happen if their paths cross once again? This is a story of a hesitant approach and wary cooperation between a mortal Inquisitor and an ancient guardian. (Post DAI, Warning: male mage Inquisitor x male Abelas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This sad kind of peace

Abelas, the ancient guard and loyal servant of Mythal stood in the middle of the sacred temple. The usual wan skin and piercing gaze did not express the turmoil of emotions inside of him. The copper red armor was still shining brightly in the mellow sun, like on the first day of his duty.  
“The Inquisition left the Arbor Wilds, Abelas. So did Corypheus. We await your command.”  
The ancient guard gave no sign of acknowledgment. Instead, he took in the sight of the remaining sentinels. No pride filled his chest, no hope sparkled in the cold eyes. Only the deathly void was creeping up his spine.  
“Malas amelin ne halam, Abelas”, were the parting words of the strange Inquisition-elf. But how could a guardian of the well accept an another name. Defending the temple, the heritage of Mythal was his only purpose in life. With the well gone, there was also nothing left of him.  
He exhaled and lowered his head. Should they attend the blissful sleep and to never awake again? Give in to the void and lay down to rest peacefully?  
“Abelas”, spoke his second-in-command once again. “There is nothing here for us. We should depart as well.”  
The guardian gave a nod and turned to the sentinels. “Our duty came to an end. Together, we shall seek out a place that is untouched by the shemlen. Halamshiral, possibly, the end of our journey.” 

~ ~ ~

„Inquisitor Trevelyan, if not for your formal attire, I would have mistaken you for the stable boy!”  
Josephine’s amused voice startled the young Inquisitor. He rose to his feet, a little clumsy, holding on to his hart.  
“Even as the mighty Inquisitor I still care for my mounts. And to what purpose does Lady Montilyet visit the stables?"  
The ambassador gave a charming smile, even so she noticed the sudden change of topic.  
“There is a matter of minor importance I have to discuss with Master Dennet. By the way, Cullen was looking for you. Some problems with dangerous elven warriors roaming the Arbor Wilds it seems. Even after Corypheus‘ defeat, we still have so much work on our hands!”  
“I shall seek him out then”, Trevelyan replied, taken aback by the ambassadors highly motivated demeanor.  
“Excellent!”, she proclaimed, then added cautiously, “Should you need a friend to talk to, Inquisitor, just come to me, yes?”  
He bowed politely and watched the lady depart. It surprised him how encouraged and enthusiastic Skyhold inhabitants were.  
“I wish I could join the general gleefulness”, he entrusted the Tirashan Swiftwind and the animal nuzzled in the fabric of his attire. “With Dorian back home in Tevinter, fighting a noble battle against those evil magisters, there is a hole in my heart nothing could fill.”  
The bitter truth, blunt as it was, gnawed at the Inquisitors soul. He knew, his romance with the tevinter mage had to end at some point. He just did not expected it to be so soon.  
The Tirashan Swiftwind finally snorted, perhaps on the misery of his human rider, and gave him an encouraging push in the ribs. 

~ ~ ~


	2. A lovely sight

The door to commander’s quarters was left ajar, so he didn’t bother knocking. Inquisitor found Cullen Rutherford in front the window, reading a letter with a merry smirk. It was one of those rare moments, when the warrior didn’t look worried, depressed or broody.   
Trevelyan felt a little sting of guilt for prying. He cleared his throat and met Cullens startled gaze with an apologetic smile.   
“A letter from Mia I presume?”  
“Yes, my sister always had a peculiar view of things and an even odder manner in expressing those. It seems her letters are getting longer and longer after everything got back in order …”   
Cullen leaned against the table and added amused: “Not that I object.”  
“It is nice to have a family”, Inquisitor noted with a sigh. Though all those funny, squishy and warm-hearted feelings inside started to make him slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat again.  
“But there are still things to fix, it seems. Josephine told me you wanted to speak with me.”  
Commander nodded in agreement.   
“There will always be work to do, Your Worship. We are not in one of those fairytales with a happily ever after. Truth be told, very much like Cassandra, I already await the next great disaster. My life never seemed to disappoint me on this matter.”  
Cullen turned to his desk, looking for a certain report.  
“Aaaand we are back to those needless titles again”, Inquisitor mused. “Just call me by my real name. It sounds much nicer.”  
Cullen gave him a frown over his shoulder. “I could, … I will, as long as we speak in private. Addressing you too casual in public could insinuate a rather intimate relationship between us.”   
“Yeah, I know. Absolutely horrifying, right?”, Inquisitor commented with a theatric grimace. He rolled his eyes however, as the Commander wasn’t looking. I spend too much time with Sera, he thought to himself.  
Finally Cullen found the right report and handed it over to the Inquisitor.   
“Observations from our men in the Arbor Wilds. It seems our old elven acquaintances are holding peaceful travelers in fear. According to some Orlaisian nobles they might also have strangled and skinned one or two fellows from Fereldan.”  
Trevelyan took a glance at the sloppy handwriting.  
“Lovely. We shall discuss this case at the war table once I’m done reading.”  
He straightened up and looked to the Commander intently.   
“A nice day to you, Cullen”  
“Until later, … Lord Trevelyan.”  
Inquisitor let out a sigh and shook his head in surrender, as he left the Commanders quarters. 

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be a little shorter, gomenasai ^.^!


End file.
